


Feels So Good Inside

by callabang



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Colorado Avalanche, Established Relationship, First Time, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang
Summary: EJ is smiling pleasantly, if toothlessly, back at him, blissfully unbothered by the fact that they are surrounded by their coworkers and he’s talking about taking Sam’s dick up the ass.





	Feels So Good Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Avs Rarepairs Exchange.
> 
> Eafay, I had a great time working with your prompts! I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Title from Madonna’s “Like a Virgin."

“I think it’s about time you fucked me,” EJ says in the middle of team breakfast. After nearly six months of dating, Sam knows better than to be caught off-guard by EJ’s bullshit in public, so he doesn’t spit his tea out like he wants to. Instead, he takes a measured swallow, then primly eats a bite of sausage before turning to look at his boyfriend. 

EJ is smiling pleasantly, if toothlessly, back at him, blissfully unbothered by the fact that they are surrounded by their coworkers and he’s talking about taking Sam’s dick up the ass. 

“Okay?” Sam says. “We’ll have to wait for an off day, though.”

EJ snorts. “Obviously.”

If someone had asked Sam in juniors to envision the challenges that come with being an NHL player dating his teammate-slash-defense partner, he probably would not have put “fucking logistics” on the list, but here they are. He and EJ have a decent amount of sex, but EJ’s only fucked him a handful of times -- after all, neither of them are particularly interested in showing up sore to practice. 

In the middle of those musings, Sam realizes that EJ is still talking.

“Anyway, the day after the Canes game we’ll have off, and that’s the day you can pop my cherry.”

Across the table, Kerfy actually does spit out his tea, coughing so hard that Josty has to thump him on the back. EJ winks at Sam, and then at Kerfy. Kerfy coughs harder.

Sam eats some more sausage. He has some thinking to do.

…

The thing is, Sam doesn’t exactly have a lot of experience in the topping department. Most of his junior hook-ups didn’t go that far, and when they did, well -- he’s on the smaller side for a hockey player, and teenage boys tend to make assumptions. And anyway, it’s not like Sam ever _minded_ bottoming. Quite the opposite, in fact.

And it’s also not like he’s worried about the logistics. He’s been fucked often enough, and he’s fingered people before (has even fingered EJ before), but something about the idea of actually topping EJ is making him...kind of nervous.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, because he very, very much wants to. It’s just that EJ is big, and experienced, and confident, and even though usually those things just contribute to how into him Sam is, in this particular instance they’re making him feel a little out of his depth. What if they try it and it sucks? What if Sam can’t make it good for him?

Because EJ is, like, really good at sex, and Sam usually likes to think he can pretty much hold his own, but it’s times like this when the doubt starts to creep in, just a little bit.

…

Sam being Sam, he resolves to keep his concerns to himself until he can figure out what he wants to do about the whole situation. EJ being EJ, he clocks that something’s up immediately and starts poking. 

“You’ve been quiet lately,” he says, hip-checking Sam in the hallway of the arena as they’re headed out after a home win. Sam sways a little with the force of it and adjusts his bag on his shoulder. 

“I’m always quiet,” he answers, which is true. EJ eyes him squintily. His hair is all spiked up from his shower, and his dress shirt is unbuttoned one too many buttons to be totally work appropriate. Sam likes him a stupid amount.

“Extra quiet, then,” EJ says, and Sam, not for the first time, mentally bemoans the fact that EJ, despite all appearances to the contrary, can be really perceptive when he wants to.

“Just thinking about some stuff, I guess,” Sam answers, shrugging. “It’s not a big deal.”

EJ gives him another once-over. “You’ll tell me if it becomes a big deal?” 

“Of course,” Sam says, because he can at least give EJ that much, “I’ll tell you.”

He attempts to return the hip-check, just for good measure, but since EJ is so much bigger than him Sam ends up mostly jamming his shoulder into EJ’s sternum. 

It still makes EJ laugh, though, so Sam will call it a win.

…

Before Sam can actually figure out what he wants to do, though, it’s the day after the Canes game and he and EJ have off. They’ve gone out to breakfast (seeing EJ slurp coffee through the gap in his teeth will never not be grossly fascinating), and watched two episodes of the baking show that Sam likes, and finally graduated to making out on EJ’s couch, Sam sat in EJ’s lap, his big hands warm on Sam’s hips. 

It’s getting more and more heated, but there’s still a little ball of worry in Sam’s chest, so he breaks off the kiss, panting slightly. EJ makes a noise of discontent and blinks up at him. 

“It’s become a big deal,” Sam says, and watches the way EJ’s eyes narrow in comprehension. 

“Okay,” he says, patting Sam’s flank and adopting that tone he uses with Sam, sometimes, the one that means he's going to take a brief vacation from being an asshole and be helpful and compassionate instead. “What’s going on?”

Sam doesn’t answer right away, just moves his hands up to EJ’s neck, fits his thumbs under EJ’s earlobes and uses his fingers to scratch along the short hairs at the nape of EJ’s neck. EJ shivers a little under Sam’s touch. 

“I’ve never fucked anyone before,” Sam says, not quite meeting EJ’s eyes, “And I guess I’m kind of nervous.”

EJ reaches up, pins Sam’s hands under his. “What’s there to be nervous about?” he asks. 

Sam shrugs, just lightly. “What if it’s bad?”

EJ snorts. Not a total vacation from being an asshole, then. “It’s not going to be bad.”

“What if it is, though?” 

“Hey,” EJ says, and Sam finally meets his eyes, “I don’t care, okay? We don’t even have to do it if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be fun.”

“I do want to,” Sam says, “I just want it to be good for you, and I know I’m… I know you have more experience than me, and--” 

EJ is already shaking his head. “Sam, I’m not dating you for your, your sexual prowess, or whatever the fuck. I’m dating you because I love you, and also, separately from that, I thought it might be nice to get fucked.”

“Oh,” Sam says softly. He knew that, on some level, both the love thing and the getting-fucked thing, but still: nice to hear.

“Yeah, _oh,_ ” EJ says scornfully, but he can’t hide the way the way his face has gone red or his hands are shaking a little where they’re pressed over Sam’s. Sam leans in to kiss him firmly, and then just wraps his arms around EJ’s neck and clings on for a minute. EJ goes back to stroking slowly up and down his sides. 

“I love you, too,” Sam says into EJ’s neck, and feels EJ’s arms wrap around his middle and squeeze. It’s quiet for a minute, as Sam evaluates; now that he’s said it aloud he’s not so worried anymore. Maybe it was EJ’s words, or maybe just the act of saying; either way, he thinks, he wants fuck his boyfriend, and that’s what he’s going to do.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” he says, and he hops off the couch to drag EJ to his bedroom, EJ laughing the whole way up the stairs

…

EJ’s room is nice -- it has a king bed, and big windows, and a spacious nightstand full of lube and condoms and the cloth blindfold that EJ hasn’t mentioned yet but Sam suspects EJ really wants to incorporate into their bedroom activities. EJ strips casually, tossing his clothes in the vague direction of his hamper, and then stretches out in the center of the bed. 

“Giddyup,” he says, like an asshole, when he sees Sam watching him. Sam rolls his eyes and gets naked, kneeling up between EJ’s thighs on the bed. He drizzles lube on his palm and strokes EJ’s dick a little, tipping forward to brace himself on one arm so they can kiss while he does. This position is familiar, one of the things they do most often, so it’s easy to relax into it, keep his hand going until EJ starts to squirm a little. 

“Good?” Sam asks, and EJ nods.

“Really good,” he says.

Sam takes a breathe and gets more lube on his fingers, moving down to circle lightly at EJ’s hole. He lingers there for a minute, a barely-there pressure, just waiting for EJ to get impatient.

“Anytime you want to get this show on the road, by all means--” EJ starts, and then Sam pushes one finger firmly inside and works it back and forth.

“Finally,” EJ says, grinning up at Sam, and Sam leans down to kiss him again, starts to fit another finger in. Two is more of a stretch, so Sam stills while EJ breathes through it, petting EJ's thigh lightly with his free hand. 

“Okay, keep going,” EJ says after a minute. Sam’s never done more than this before, so he goes slow, working EJ open carefully before he adds more lube and a third finger. Eventually EJ feels wet and loose, and he reaches down to put a hand on Sam’s wrist. Sam stills and looks up to meet his eyes, taking in the way his hair is damp against his temples, the way his flush is creeping down his chest. 

“You still want to?” EJ asks, even though he’s hard and dripping by now, clearly ready to go, and the fact that he asks is the thing that finally lets Sam answer with total certainty.

“Yes,” he says, “I do.”

EJ reaches for the condom on the nightstand, doesn’t say anything when Sam fumbles putting it on, and then Sam is slicking himself up and pushing in, and it’s-- it--

It feels incredible, the tight heat of EJ around Sam’s dick, but more than that is the feeling of EJ’s legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, and the firm muscles of his chest under Sam’s hands, and the warm press of his lips against Sam’s. EJ groans when Sam bottoms out, clenching almost experimentally, and Sam has to grit his teeth just to stay still. 

“Okay,” EJ says eventually, “you can move,” and Sam does.

...

Afterwards, Sam lays himself out basically on top of EJ, enjoying the warmth of EJ’s skin under his cheek and the soft movements of his breathing. They’re both sticky, and he’ll have to go grab a washcloth in a minute before they knock out in what will definitely be a four-hour afternoon nap, but for now he stays put. 

“Hey,” EJ says, softly, and Sam cranes his head up to look at him.

“What?” he responds. From this angle, Sam’s basically looking directly into EJ’s tooth gap, but he doesn’t mind. 

“That was good, right?” EJ says. 

“It was,” Sam confirms, nodding, and EJ grins down at him. 

“I told you,” he says. “Also, next time we do it I should definitely be blindfolded.”

Sam muffles his laughter into EJ’s chest, and absolutely fails to get a washcloth before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/callabang_)


End file.
